narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exposed Bone: Evanescent Oracle Bone
|kanji=剥き出しの骨: 泡沫夢の御告骨 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mukidashi no Hone: Homatsumugen no Otsuge Hone |parent jutsu=Shikotsumyaku |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Kekkei Genkai~Blood Release~Shikotsumyaku, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Blood Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Rinne Kusaregedo, Hōin Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a profound technique that incorporates two disciplines of the Shokuyoku along with traits of Blood Release and the Shikotsumyaku. This technique is characterized by creating two to four levitating bones that surround Rinne. The bones are controlled by mental energy and appear to be the radius and the ulna which are covered in a blackened blood. Once they protrude from Rinne's skin, their tips are noticeably sharp, comparable to that of a blade imbued with Lightning Release. This level of sharpness combined with their speed allows the to pierce through the most malleable and resilient of substances with a minor loss in momentum. The bones contain an inversion of yin and yang which upon contact disrupt the etheric bond of the two and separates them. Upon separation, the opponent will not notice anything immediately during the initial contact however, the delayed effect is intended. Overview Once the bone(s) pierces the opponent, Rinne's inversion of yang chakra floods the opponent's skeletal system causing a network of necrosis within the osteoblasts. This signal spreads through the opponent's entire body resulting in a fleeting and soon to destroyed skeletal system. Without this frame, the opponent's body will collapse into a mound of flesh and organs while being unable to perform remedial functions such walking or speaking. The second function of this technique causes as chain of apoptosis within the blood cells of the opponent. The blackened blood symbolizes the curse of the Kusaregedo. Each blood cell would systematically self-destruct in a matter of moment's leaving the opponent's body as a withered husk, collapsing under the weight of it's own organs. The bones will continue to attack opponent's by leaving small shards if bone within them. Therefore, creating only two provides enough firepower to take on a moderately sized platoon of shinobi. Though powerful, this technique requires an immense amount of control and could possibly be slowed by a high level medic-nin. Yet even then, the brooding sense of a complete death still lingers over the opponent like a ceaseless spiritual haunting. Not only can the bone spurs be fired as a form of artillery, they can also be used in a more subtle fashion, that of a blade. When used in this manner, Rinne's radius will shoot through the palms of her hand mimicking the formation of a Black Receiver. Once out, she will use them for hand to hand operations. The bones themselves are fortified in such a manner that in theory, they could slice through chakra enhanced armor and purportedly is powerful enough to slice through the durable skin of the . In short, Rinne can utilize it as her own personal form derived from the All-Killing Ash Bones without having to generate more bone. In organic construct is quickly dispatched in perhaps the most gruesome manner. This is considered one of her "staple" techniques when she feels the need to end the battle quickly. Category:Shikotsumyaku Category:Blood Release Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu